Xaesa (ShadedPhantom99)
Xaesa Xaesa is the Draconis Alma of Impero Personality and Characteristics Xaesa is an average heighted 15 year old, she has an averagely muscular body. She hardly shows her face as she is always wearing a purple hooded cloak. Character History Arella, Xaesa's mother, was chosen to become the bride of one of the Demon Kings Trilas. Abandoned by the demon rather than her becoming his queen, Arella was bent on suicide when she was taken in by the pacifistic disciples of Temple Azarath, a group who had centuries earlier forsaken life on Earth to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle. In their interdimensional world, Xaesa was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juris, a magistrate of Azarath, attempted to cast the infant Xaesa into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. Azar, the spiritual leader of the temple, then took the young Xaesa under her personal tutelage, instructing her in the truth of her in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of his emotions to resist Trilas's influence, while perfecting her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing. Later, after Azar's death (in which she entered another plane of existence), when Xaesa was plagued by prophetic dreams of Trilas and, defying her teachers, she confronted his demon father in Limbo at his bidding. Trilas spared her and Arella after satisfying himself that, upon his return when she reached adulthood, she could seduce Xaesa into becoming his ally. When Xaesa turned fourteen, she sensed Trilas' power returning and fled. She arrived at a land far from the lands he knew, where he sensed a strong presence near him. Un-knowing of what she could do, she let loose mad energy beams toward the presence' source, the beams were cast aside, and out came a man, his aura strong. The man took the girl in, she had ran away from her past, and had no where to go. So he tended to her, and explained who he was. He was one of the Dragon Gods, Imparz. She listened intently as he explained, then she seemed rather interested to go back to the Dragon Heavens with him, she agreed with him and joined him as he took her back to the heavens where he continued to train her to help her control her abilities. Personality Xaesa is a very mysterious character. She is quiet, emotionless, studious, and sarcastic. She can always come up with a witty remark, specifically in reply to peoples antics and attempts at humor. Her appearance and attitude appears to be that of a typical modern goth female. Xaesa is often portrayed as a very mature person, often giving her own advice to the others about various subjects, and generally staying cool and calm, even in desperate situations. She is, however, really emotionally-restrained of most people, appearing secretive and distant; she initially spends most of her time by herself, usually meditating or reading one of her numerous books. She is very serious about how she acts, her emotions and her feelings. The reason for her emotional restraint is due to the adverse effects her emotions have on her powers. If her emotions become out of control, her powers can become erratic and spontaneous, becoming active without her will. She will only ever, if only slightly, seem to warm up to her friends, it is difficult for Xaesa to build trust for anyone, and even more difficult to truly forgive if that trust was to be broken. White Xaesa White Xaesa is a special form that Xaesa has assumed under unique circumstances. White Xaesa is Xaesa's most primal, significant and powerful version of herself, mostly shown as a symbol of her highest hidden power and her inner purity to fight the consuming evil of her demon father. Abilities and Powers Xaesa's powers are tied to emotion, and as such, she has trained herself to calm all strong feelings so as to contain her powers. She has achieved this through daily meditation, mantra and utilizing chakra. She a mirror, described as "a personal meditation tool used as a portal into the multidimensional world of her mind". Total suppression of her emotions, though, can result in her powers subconsciously manifesting - as such, she constantly struggles to express herself while still maintaining control. Xaesa often uses the incantation Azarath Metrion Zinthos, which can cause untold havoc if uttered with no control. Though Xaesa has been shown to be rendered powerless when unable to complete this incantation, Xaesa has also been shown at certain times being able to access her powers through sheer willpower. Xaesa's power grows as she trains; she has been shown gaining incredibly in strength, like when she was tutored by Azar or when she was empowered by her positive emotions during her battle against Trilas, as well as being stripped of her power completely, as when she was regressed to the form of a child following the opening of Trigon's portal. She has also portrayed hidden abilities like stopping time. Soul-self: The basis of almost all of Xaesa's powers are derived from her soul-self. She is able to project her soul from her body into corporeal form, allowing her to use it to interact with the physical world, to affect others mentally and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body or more commonly, a large black raven. She is capable of changing it's shape and size at will, and can alter her own appearance with her soul-self, like increasing her size or making her face hideous. She is able to project her soul-self into the minds of others for a devastating mental attack, to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission. Though normally composed of energy that is colored black, Xaesa's soul-self can change color depending on her emotional state, manifesting as red or white. *'Telekinesis': Xaesa can merge a small part of her soul-self into objects in order to take control of them, with the object essentially becoming an extension of her soul-self; this may be the reason why she prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people. The limit to how much matter she is able to control is unknown, though it ranges well into hundreds of tons, allowing her to hurl city buses, mounds of rubble or even uprooting whole slabs of pavement. Whenever she takes control of something, it is covered in the same dark energy that composes her soul-self. *'Solid Constructs': With her soul-self able to be molded into any shape, Xaesa often creates simple domes or walls that acts as barriers against attack. She can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. She has been shown making razor sharp blades to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes and floating platforms to ride on. *'Dimensional Travel and Teleportation': Raven's soul-self is able to envelop her (along with at least four other people) in order to travel to other dimensions, primarily Azarath. She can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth, or to teleport by momentarily displacing herself and then re-appearing in another location. She can also pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Xaesa is shown creating portals with her dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing her soul-self. *'Empathy': The power to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. Xaesa can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self. *'Healing:' Xaesa can heal herself and others using her soul-self. When healing others, she allows some part of her soul self to enter her patient, to absorb the pain. Instead of being black, the aura around her hand when healing people is clear, rainbow, or lavender. She can also heal herself by first putting herself in a trance, and then having her soul self leave her to heal on her own. Levitation: Xaesa can levitate off the ground and fly, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. Her power is also sufficient to enable her to counter the gravitational pull of other planets. Xaesa meditating to control and focus her abilities. Though not the most physically talented of people, Xaesa is nonetheless a fairly skilled hand-to-hand fighter, having received at least some degree of physical training. Half-Demon Form: When Xaesa is highly upset, she can transform into her half-demon self, usually with four glowing red eyes (a trait inherited from her demon father, Trilas) and sprouting black tentacles from under her cloak. She has little control over her actions in this state, shown when she was attacking a terrified family even after they were begging for mercy. Magical Lore: Xeasa possess' an affinity for mysticism, and has numerous items of an occult nature and an extensive library dedicated to sorcery. Xaesa had yet to immerse herself with more extensive and complex spell-casting for a greater variety of effects, though when tutored by Azar, she was able to achieve feats previously not within her power. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters